The present disclosure relates to a connector system, a connecting cable and a receiving tool applicable to a connector cable connecting a video reproducer and a display. More specifically, a receiving tool provided on a device has a first wireless communication section. A connecting tool connected to the receiving tool in a freely attachable/detachable manner has a second wireless communication section at a position opposite to the first wireless communication section of the receiving tool. Thus, wireless communication can be performed in a non-contact state, and the connecting tool can be easily attached to/detached from the receiving tool without breaking a terminal due to contact such as in a case where a conventional contact type terminal is used.
In recent years, owing to next-generation large capacity optical disks such as the Blue-ray Disc (Registered Trademark) and high-vision broadcasting, there are increasing cases where a high-resolution video is to be handled. In this case, an HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface (Registered Trademark)) connector 200 shown in FIG. 1 is used to connect a disk reproduction device with a display. FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating an example of the configuration of the connector 200. The connector 200 shown in FIG. 1 adopts a TMDS (Transition Minimized Differential Signaling (Registered Trademark)) transmission method. The TMDS (Registered Trademark) transmission method has four channels. These four channels are assigned to R, G and B (red, green and blue) video signals, one per each channel, and one channel is assigned to a signal for synchronizing a clock frequency. The connector 200 includes a terminal 40 and a copper cable 41. The connector 200 transmits video signals through the copper cable 41 with the terminal 40 inserted into a socket of the HDMI (Registered Trademark), which is not shown.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram illustrating an example of the configuration of the connector 200. The terminal 40 of the connector 200 has Pin 1 to Pin 19. The Pin 1 to Pin 9 are for an RGB (red, green and blue) video signal connection. The Pin 10 to Pin 12 are for a synchronization clock frequency connection. The Pin 13 to Pin 19 are for a power supply connection, a control system connection, etc. The connector 200 electrically outputs R, G and B video signals input from the Pin 1 to Pin 9 through the copper cable 41.
In contrast to the copper cable 41, a connector using an optical fiber in a signal transmission path has also been proposed. An optical fiber connector is broadly divided into two types: a single core type having one optical fiber and a multi-core type having a plurality of optical fibers. Single core plugs are widespread mainly for consumer use because of its easy connection and high dust tolerance. However, a data transfer rate is low due to being a single core, which may lead to a problem when high-capacity high-resolution videos are handled.
On the other hand, although the connection is difficult due to being a multi-core, because a data transfer rate is high and high-capacity high-resolution videos can be handled, multi-core plugs are widespread mainly for industrial use. FIG. 3 is a perspective view illustrating an example of the configuration of a multi-core MT connector 300. The MT connector 300 shown in FIG. 3 includes a plug section 47 and a connector section 48.
The plug section 47 has a plug body 42, an optical fiber tape 43, a guide pin 44 and an optical fiber end portion 45. The optical fiber tape 43 extends from the rear end of the plug body 42. Two guide pins 44 protrude from the front end of the plug body 42. The optical fiber end portion 45 is provided on the front end of the plug body 42. An optical signal is input to/output from the optical fiber end portion 45.
The connector section 48 has a connector body 46, an optical fiber tape 43 and an optical fiber end portion (not shown). The optical fiber tape 43 extends from the rear end of the connector body 46. The optical fiber end portion (not shown) is provided on the front end of the connector body 46. An optical signal is input to/output from the optical fiber end portion.
When the plug section 47 is connected with the connector section 48, the guide pin 44 of the plug section 47 is inserted into the insertion portion (not shown) in the connector section 48, and the plug section 47 and the connector section 48 are secured by a given fastener. At that time, the optical fiber end portion 45 of the plug section 47 is aligned with the optical fiber end portion (not shown) of the connector section 48. Since an accuracy of the alignment of the optical fiber end portions must be 1 μm or less, a dedicated attaching/detaching tool is required (e.g., FIG. 1 in JP-A-2004-317737).
According to the HDMI (Registered Trademark) connector 200 shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the terminal 40 has 19 pins from Pin 1 to Pin 19. Therefore, when the terminal 40 is inserted into a given connector, in a case where the terminal 40 is inserted accidentally slightly slanted with respect to the connector, the 19 pins may not match the insertion holes of the connector, and the pins may be bent and broken.
In addition, according to the MT connector 300 shown in FIG. 3, since an accuracy of the alignment of the optical fiber end portion 45 of the plug section 47 with the optical fiber end portion (not shown) of the connector section 48 must be 1 μm or less, which requires a dedicated attaching/detaching tool for industrial use, employment for consumer use is difficult.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a connector system, a connecting cable and a receiving tool allowing a connecting tool to be easily attached to/detached from a receiving tool without breaking a terminal due to contact such as in a case where a conventional contact type terminal is used.